The present invention relates to an apparatus for performing an animal related operation, comprising a support means and a robot arm connected to a robot arm suspension means.
Such an apparatus is known from EP-A-0 519 544.
A disadvantage with the known apparatus is that there is a risk for malfunction of the robot due to the design of the suspension, as an animal stall is a dirty environment.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to minimize the risk for malfunction of the known apparatus.
This has been solved by an apparatus of the initially defined kind, which is characterised in that said robot arm suspension means is hingedly connected to said support means about a horizontal axis, said robot arm being arranged lower than said support means, for allowing said robot arm suspension means to perform a substantially pendulum movement about said horizontal axis.
By the apparatus according to the invention, the animal is easily accessible at the side where the milking robot is suspended.
Preferably, said robot arm is elongated and extends substantially horizontally and furthermore substantially across said horizontal axis, so that the arm has good access to the teats.
Suitably, a first driving means is connected between said support means and said robot arm suspension means for actively performing said pendulum movement. Hereby is achieved a controllable pendulum movement.
Preferably, said robot arm is pivotally connected to said robot arm suspension means, for allowing said robot arm to perform a pivotal movement in relation to said robot arm suspension means. Hereby is achieved a movement of the robot arm in addition to said pendulum movement.
Suitably, a second driving means is connected between said support means and said robot arm, for actively moving said robot arm in a substantially upward/downward direction; and wherein a third driving means is connected between said robot arm and said robot arm suspension means for actively moving said robot arm in a substantially sideward direction. Hereby is achieved a controllable pivotal movement.
Preferably, said robot arm suspension means comprises a pivot means having a bar movable about a substantially horizontal axis, said bar being provided with a first connection member for said robot arm and a second connection member for said third driving means, each of said first and second connection members being provided with a hinge movable about a substantially vertical axis. Hereby a joint for said pivotal movement is achieved.
Suitably, said robot arm support means comprises an elongated frame of bars. Alternatively, said robot arm support means comprises an elongated tubular member. Hereby, a suspension of a simple design is achieved.
Preferably, said robot arm comprises a manipulating means, for performing said operation.
Suitably, said robot arm is movable into an animal space, at least one side of which being provided with a railing, so that the suspension is protected from less gentle movements of animals.
Preferably, at least two animal spaces are provided, said support means being movable therebetween. Hereby, it is possible to utilise one robot for both animal spaces.
Suitably, the connection between the robot arm suspension means and the support means is arranged at a level substantially above said animal. Hereby, the risk is less for dirt, such as manure, to hamper the movement of mechanical parts. Furthermore, a free surfacexe2x80x94such as a floorxe2x80x94is easier to clean than a surface having disturbing mountings, bars etc.
Preferably, said robot arm suspension means is adapted to be transported along a substantially horizontal path between said plurality of animal stalls for allowing said robot arm further to perform at least one animal related operation in a plurality of animal stalls, wherein said robot arm being adapted to be rotated about a substantially vertical axis in relation to said robot arm suspension means, said robot arm further being movable at least into a pair of animal stalls arranged after one another, as seen in a longitudinal direction of said animal stall. Hereby, it is possible to serve two rows of opposite animal stalls with a robot, which is suspended on a single support means.
Suitably, two opposite animal stalls are arranged at a distance from one another, said distance forming a space between said animal stalls, said robot suspension means being arranged substantially in said space. Hereby, a space where the suspension means is movable is created.
Preferably, at least two of said adjacent animal stalls are arranged at an angle to one another. Hereby, also stalls arranged not only after one another, but also angularly, are possible to be served by the robot.
Suitably, an animal stall arranged substantially perpendicularly to the two opposite animal stalls is arranged overlapping thereto, said support means being arranged off-set to the perpendicularly arranged animal stall. Hereby, it is possible to easily find the teats of a lactating animal as the teats are not arranged centrally, but at its rear end.
Preferably, said support means comprises an elongated guide means arranged substantially above said robot arm suspension means, said elongated guide means being arranged along the sides of two animal stalls arranged after one another. Hereby, a rigid support means for the suspension means is provided, which allows the robot to move along the row of animal stalls without touching the floor.
Suitably, said robot arm suspension means comprises a support suspension means connectible to said support means, for allowing said robot arm suspension means to be moved along said bar means.
Preferably, said support suspension means comprises a driving means for performing the movement along said guide means. Hereby, the robot is allowed to actively move between the animal stalls.
Suitably, said robot arm suspension means comprises a driving means for actively performing said rotation.
Preferably, said robot arm is movable in relation to said robot arm suspension means by means of at least one pneumatic cylinder. Hereby, the robot arm is independently movable in relation to the suspension means.